The inventive concept relates to an optical communication device and, more particularly, to an optical device module including an optical waveguide of a silicon-compound and an optical communication network system using the same.
As electronic devices become smaller and faster, researches are being conducted for increasing integration degree of elements constituting the electronic devices. Fast signal transmission between the elements is required along with small sizes of the elements for small sizes and high speed of the electronic devices.
An optical communication technique may be applied between the electronic devices for increasing a signal transmission speed between the elements. If the optical communication technique is applied into the electronic device, the signal transmission speed may increase, and various problems (e.g., high resistance, occurrence of high heat, and/or parasitic capacitance, etc.) of a conventional signal transmission method may be alleviated.
Recently, various researches are being conducted for applying an optical fiber-communication technique in the maturity stage to a computer. For example, a silicon photonics technology uses an optical waveguide of a silicon material for transmission of an optical signal. Additionally, an optical fiber may be inserted in a printed circuit board (PCB) of the computer to directly use the optical fiber-communication technique.